In the sports of fishing and waterfowl hunting, a need has long existed for a means of moving the sportsman and his gear across the water. Boats, canoes, and rafts, have all been used with varying degrees of success. More recently, personal flotation devices have been provided for supporting the sportsman and his gear while moving about a lake or other body of water. These tend to be kick-powered devices. The devices such far have been comprised of at least one inflatable tube along with some structure for supporting the user in a seated or reclined position. The tubes have taken a variety of shapes and sizes, each shape offering different advantages.
The flotation devices currently available are not designed for easy and rapid entry and exit by the user. Entering and exiting is particularly difficult in kick-powered craft, where the user is seated low with respect to the surface of the water, with her legs extending through an opening in the craft. In addition to not being convenient to enter and exit, the current designs present serious safety issues. The inability to rapidly exit the device can cause the user to drown in a variety of scenarios. This is particularly a problem where the user is weighted down with various items of sports gear, such a waders and tackle. Waders present a significant danger since they are susceptible to being punctured and filing with water, making it difficult to remain afloat.